gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam
NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam (AKA Zero Quantum, Quantum Gundam) is an upgraded and rebuilt version of the FRMS-X0000 Quantum Gundam and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam FATE series. The is piloted by. Technology & Combat Characteristics The NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam is commissioned from the X-Gear Inc. due to his request to rebuilt and upgraded the damaged Quantum Gundam. Zero Quantum features both very advanced offensive and defensive capabilities. It is capable of handling all-range targets as well as a variety of other combat situations. As the successor of the Quantum Gundam, it possess the Double Drive System, and includes the , Axel System, Double Drive System, Crystal Field Generator and Lunaria Jammer Canceller. The trump card of Zero Quantum is the Gundam Sword "Revolver Sword", where its charging the beam revolver with six of large fin funnels to created the large beam sword. Armaments ;*Revolver Rifle : :*'Beam Blade' ::Revolver Rifle is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for ranged combat. The GN Beam Revolver is an customized beam rifle and are very powerful enough to destroy and piercing a few of enemies because its highly power output. The beam revolver can be stored on rear waist and also show the capability of forming a beam blade, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*2 x Multi-Barrel Vulcan Gun :Zero Quantum has armed with multi-barrel vulcan guns which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Forearm Shield :The forearm shields is Zero Quantum's primary defensive armaments and the shields are mounted on both forearms. The forearm shield are responsible for carrying deployedable beam sabers and two of small fin funnels. ;*4 x Beam Saber :Zero Quantum were equipped four Beam Saber for close-combat; two custom version were stored in the backpack while two of them are now mounted on both forearms. :One beam saber is stored in each of the Zero Quantum's arm shields. But unlike those used by the original Quantum, the beam sabers can now only be deployable directly from the forearm shield for rapid draw-and-strike purposes. :*'2 x Custom Beam Saber' ::The customized beam sabers has an higher power rating than the original beam sabers mounted on both forearms and it is used more than the standard saber. The saber's pommel is capable of emitting a beam dagger in its end and forming into Double Beam Saber. ;*14 x Fin Funnels :*'Beam Assault Cannon' ::Fin Funnels are Zero Quantum's remote weapon and allowing the FATE pilot to deploy them and remotely control the fin funnels to counter multiple enemies at once. Each of fin funnels was equipped with their own high-output beam cannon and the abilities to enter three modes: Offensive Mode, Defensive Mode and Barrier Mode. ;*2 x Beam Shield Generators :Zero Quantum's secondary defensive which serve as the sub-defenses. Two beam shield generators are mounted on the bottom of both forearm shields. Removed Armaments ;*4 x Beam Saber :*'2x Beam Saber' :Zero Quantum were equipped four GN Beam Saber for close-combat; two large sizes were stored in the backpack while normal sizes are stored in forearms. However, the large sizes and mounted version are removed in its early design before redesign. :The Zero Quantum retains the two forearms-stored beam sabers from the original Quantum Gundam, which are assumed to have a greater output. ;*Large Beam Saber ::The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. The Large Beam Saber has also capable combined as an Large GN Double Beam Saber. ;*High-Energy Beam Rifle :GN High-Energy Beam Rifle is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for ranged combat. The beam rifle can be stored on rear waist and also show the capability of forming a beam blade, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. However, it was removed in early design. ;*8x Fin Funnel :*'Beam Assault Cannon' ::Funnel is Zero Quantum's remotely weapon for ranged combat. There are eight Funnels and each four of them are stored in Shield & its Backpack, each with their own high-output beam cannon. The Zero Quantum's Fin Funnel do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a Quantum Brainwave Computer Network built into the system. ::Ignis prefers to use the Fin Funnels to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages, which Beam Assault Cannon are mounted on Fin Funnels. However, it was removed in early design before redesign. ;*Multi-Phase Photon Cannon :GN Multi-Phase Beam Cannon is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for ranged combat. Mounted on the chest and using Ultracompact Hyper-Photon Fission Reactor to use the cannon. It was strong enough to destroy the enemies in its path within one shot. However, it was removed in early design. ;*2x Railgun Launcher :The Zero Quantum are equipped with railgun launchers and mounted on back of both shoulders. The railgun launchers were capable of being used in underwater and most effective against underwater mobile suits and vessels. They also capable to destroy small armaments and anti-beam defenses. However, it was removed in early design. Special Abilities ;*Gundam Sword "Revolver Sword" : ;*Gundam Shoot "End Shoot" : Special Equipments ;*2x GN Booster :The enchanced propulsion technology and a pair of armored boosters were used for granting the unit an greater speed and maneuverability for combat. A pair of armored thrusters can be installed onto the Zero Quantum's legs. ;*[[Cross|"Cross Side" Advanced A.l Quantum Computer System]] : System Features ;*Axel System : ;*Disconnectable Control System : ;*Crystal Field Generator : ;*Lunaria Jammer Canceller : :*'Anti-Nuclear Safety System' ::Zero Quantum were equipped with Lunaria Jammer Canceller, which giving the Zero Quantum an unlimited time operation. However, due to afraid of overloading and exploded, Prayitno Faction has decided to install the "Anti-Nuclear Safety System" so it can be pilot the mobile suit with L-Jammer Canceller without overloading and exploded. Picture Gallery Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Zero Quantum Gundam's cockpit Notes *Zero Quantum's head crest displays the text "X-0000 AZZERARE", which means "Zero" in Italian and is a reference to Zero Quantum's series number. *The Kanji of Zero Quantum Gundam are "ゼロクアンタムガンダム". *The Zero Quantum Gundam has different designs: **Early Design: Zero Quantum has armed with two railgun launchers, multi-phase photon cannon and eight normal version of fin funnels before being removed and redesign. **Final Design: